The Black Parade: The Five of Us are Dying
by EarlyArcher
Summary: After finding The Patient will he side with The Black Parade and help them, or with the dangerous creatures called the Losco Setan?
1. Welcome To The Black Parade

_Author's Note - _Woo! Hey Everybody! Just a heads up, if you haven't read the first two, i highly recommend you go do it! Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Autumn and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing. Sunlight was peeking in through the curtains causing me to shield me face. Rolling over my arm hit an unconscious body. It took every ounce of strength I possessed to lift my head and look around. Mikey was lying next to me on the couch, an empty bottle of vodka rolling out of his hand. The room was a mess, a few tables on their sides, cushions on the floor, blurry bodies littered on the couches and chairs that were still upright.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked out loud.

"Don't yell!" Mikey whispered, clutching his head.

The two of us sat up and gazed at the scene.

"What happened last night?" I asked, whispering this time.

"Frank's birthday shenanigans," he grimaced.

"That's right," I replied, taking in the all out wreck that the room was in.

Bob and Frank were passed out next to a cake, or what was left of it. Ray was curled up in the corner with Autumn in his lap while her twin was lying, secured in her lover's arms. Over the past few months Gerard and Melody had become an official couple, often seen out in public together. While Mikey and I tried to be more private with our relationship, Gerard and Melody has been as public as they could. The two often went to the theater in the evenings and official affairs. I could tell that Melody was the more 'out there' of the two while Autumn was more reserved.

"How much alcohol did we drink?" I cautiously asked.

"I can't remember. Let's go get some food," he replied, trying to stand up.

"Help," I smiled weakly, holding out my hands.

"For you darling, anything," Mikey said softly, pulling me up.

With one more glance around the room, shielding my eyes from the sun and laughed.

"How much do you remember about last night?" I asked him as he guided me through the halls towards the cozy little dinning.

"I remember there was music, dancing, and I believe drinking," he laughed as he opened the door for me.

I had barely stepped foot in the room when I immediately stopped and turned so I was facing Mikey.

"It's too bright in here," I whimpered.

One of the servants who was placing two plates of food on the table overheard and quickly shut all but the farthest drapes covering the windows.

"Thank you!" I whispered loudly to her and started to move again.

"Either you're a lightweight or you drank more than I did," Mikey joked, pulling my chair out for me.

"You know, I already said I'd marry you," I laughed at his chivalrous behavior.

"Too bad, I'm always like this," he smirked.

Mikey had picked up his fork and tried to use it to pick up some eggs, but failed casing me too laugh. Giving up on that utensil he tried his spoon, but no such luck there as well.

"Screw it, I'm using my hands to eat this morning," he said in defeat.

"Unlike you, I can use any utensil while hung over," I laughed as I made an attempt to use my fork.

"Give up now, I promise I won't tell anyone," he smirked as he watched me fail like he had.

"You win this time," I glared at him, while he continued to laugh at me.

"Mornin," Frank mumbled, sitting down next to me.

"Mornin," I replied.

"How are you feeling?" Mikey asked him.

Frank didn't reply but just shot him a look. I laughed quietly, as the two stared each other down.

"Why are you eating with your hands?" Frank asked me curiously.

"Try eating with utensils," I smirked.

"Ah," he replied starting to eat with his hands as well.

By the end of breakfast, Ray and Autumn had joined us. The two were just as battered as the rest of us.

"I'm never drinking again," Autumn mumbled, holding her head.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," I laughed.

"Frank, since it's no longer your birthday I want you to know I hate your birthday," Autumn said, trying as hard as she could to be menacing.

"Darlin, you say that now but when you're not hung over you are going to say that my birthday was amazing," he smirked.

"Whatever," she replied, resting her head on the table.

"You guys have fun with your food, I'm going to pass out in a comfy bed," I announced, wobbling as I stood up.

Mikey silently stood up and helped steady me; his head still throbbing. The two of us helped each other get back to our room; I had completely moved into his almost two months ago. I was too tired to change into my nightgown, but Mikey had convinced me to do it saying that I'd be comfortable. When I finally crawled into bed I fell asleep the minute my head hat hit the pillow.

It took a full four days for everyone to completely recover from Frank's birthday. During those four days the mansion had been darker than usual. I probably wouldn't have noticed this if Autumn hadn't of said anything. Melody, Autumn and I had started to eat lunch alone; the men had been off together working non-stop to find The Patient. Melody and Autumn hadn't known about their secretive research, I was the only one informed.

"What do you think they do all day?" Melody wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe they are creating some super new weapon," Autumn laughed.

"Who knows, it's probably something boring and tedious," I replied, trying not to let on what I knew.

"Well, whatever they're doing won't be as fun as what we'll be doing," Melody said to me.

"And what is that?" I asked, starting up a set of stairs.

"Have you thought about any of the details for your wedding?" Autumn answered for her sister.

"I forgot how you two finish each other's sentences," I laughed.

"Olivia?" Melody pushed.

"No, no I haven't," I sighed in defeat.

"Well, I think you should start," Melody replied as thunder shook the mansion.

"Was that thunder?" Autumn asked in shock.

"I hope it was," I replied, taking off running.

"Where are you going?" Melody yelled behind me.

"To find Jeff!" I hollered back.

I raced through the halls ad up a flight of stairs. Every so often I would have to stop to make sure I was going in the right direction. When believed I had reached where I wanted to be I started shouting for Jeff.

"Jeff!" I yelled as I entered the corridor he had taken me down a few months prior.

"Princess! What are you doing here?" Jeff asked, scrambling out of a room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't know!" he replied.

"Please say it's thunder and not bombs!" I begged.

"It's not bombs, we would have detected it," he replied.

"Thunder is not this powerful," I told him, my fear becoming more visible.

"Everything is okay. This could be a good thing. I need to go and help them. Wait here, I'll try and get Mikey the minute he is free," he informed me.

The scientists in the lab rushed about in a frenzy. Their equipment had been pushed to the maximum. Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Frank, and Bob had quickly left their sound proof room to help the scientist. Jeff ran in from outside, clipboard in hand. Thunder had shook the building again.

"What the fuck is that?" Ray screamed to everyone in the room, hoping for an answer.

"The reports are showing that it is natural, not man made," a scientist replied.

"Was it thunder? Because that is not normal!" Frank screamed as he ran from one machine to a different one.

"Reports are showing it is thunder, but it is also an earthquake!" a different scientist shouted to them over the frantic whir of the machines.

"What is the location?" Gerard roared.

"About 100 miles from here," a scientist replied, not looking up from a monitor.

"Is it him?" Gerard asked.

"Give us some time to analyze the data," a scientist said, the rumbling dying down.

"When will you know?" Mikey spoke up.

"An hour at the soonest. We want to be one hundred percent sure," the head scientist told the men.

"We'll be preparing incase it is," Gerard told the scientists.

"Sir, can I speak to you for a moment," Jeff asked, pulling Mikey to the side.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Princess Olivia is outside. You might want to see to her, she seems a bit shaken up," he told him.

"Thank you," Mikey replied, rushing out of the room.

"Mikey, where are you going?" Gerard asked him.

"To see Olivia. I'll meet be back in a few minutes," he replied.

I had sunk to the floor with my back to the wall and my arms wrapped around my knees. I could feel the loud thunder start to develop. Typically I wouldn't be afraid of something like this, but not knowing what was making the mansion shake scared me. I started humming a tune to keep myself calm.

"That's pretty," Mikey said sitting next to me on the floor.

"My mom would hum it to me when I was little. I think there were words, but I can't remember," I told him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What's going on?" my voice shaking.

"Everything is okay, just mother nature going bat shit crazy," he answered pulling me towards him.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise. We actually think that it's The Patient," he told me.

"Oh my god really? What'll you guys do?" I inquired.

"I can't tell you right now, but I will tell you what I know tonight. I need to go back in there," Mikey answered.

"I understand. Thank you," I said, kissing him.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too. I'll go check on Autumn and Melody," I replied, standing up.

"You go continue to be amazing," he whispered as he pulled me into a quick hug.

Before I could reply he had already rushed back inside. I sighed as I started to walk towards the library. Every now and then I would stumble due to the building shaking. Wrenching the door open to the library I darted in and shut the door behind me.

"What's going on?" Melody asked.

"It's just mother nature, don't worry," I told the two, forcing myself to smile.

"So we shouldn't worry?" Autumn asked.

"No, you shouldn't," I confirmed.

"Really?" Autumn asked.

"Yes, really. Now you two should really start working on your studies," i told

the two girls, walking to the window.

"Why don't you join us?" Melody grinned.

"I've learned all that I can," i replied.

"Right," Autumn started.

"Sure you did," Melody finished.

Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the darkened room. My hopes of catching the sunset were dashed as dark clouds painted the sky with deep shades of grey. In the distance i could see the rain falling from the clouds. I noticed that those clouds were hurtling towards us. While lightning struck again, i noticed a shape in the sky.

"Melody, Autumn, come here for a minute," i called out.

"What is it?" Melody asked me.

"Over there, do you see that?" I asked them, pointing to the figure i saw in the distance.

"What is it?" Autumn asked.

"Is it a blimp or a plane?" Melody asked.

"No, whenever there is bad weather they are all grounded," I explained.

"What are they?" Melody wondered out loud.

"They? Plural? I only saw one shape," i told her.

"Okay, i'm scared now," Autumn admitted.

"Me too," Melody added.

"There is no reason to be afraid. Maybe we are just seeing things," i offered as an explanation.

"Olivia, i see four shapes and they're moving closer," Autumn whimpered.

In my mind i had a hunch as to what those shapes could be. I felt like i should tell Autumn and Melody what i thought they were, but then again i didn't want to frighten them.

"How about we just close these curtains, and you go back to your studies," i suggested.

"I don't think I can concentrate with something scary flying around out there," Melody said.

"If we were in danger, guards would be bolting in through those doors and the guys on their heels," i assured them, as well as myself.

The girls had gone back to their studies while I had curled up on a couch with a book. Every so often Melody or Autumn would glance towards the covered window. When the rain finally reached the mansion, we all screamed when the first sheet of rain hit the window. A servant rushed in, concerned of our well being, which scared the girls even more.

"It's all right," I told them as they hurried to my side.

"No," Autumn started.

"It's not!" Melody finished.

"Excuse me, but could you please go find Jeff or Gerard?" I asked the servant.

"Yes mam," the young woman replied and hurried out the door.

The clock struck nine, causing the girls to jump. I couldn't help but laugh a little, but unfortunately they started to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. There is nothing out there and everything that has happened today is just really bad weather," I said, trying to comfort them.

I tried to comfort them, but nothing I said or did would calm them down. After about twenty minutes of failed attempts to ease their crying, Jeff opened the door. Noticing the predicament I was in he whispered something to the servant girl from earlier and she ran off.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"We saw something earlier," I told him.

"There were four things," Melody sniffled.

"And they were flying around outside," Autumn added.

"What?" Jeff asked, alarmed.

"At first it was only one dark shape, and then it turned into two and then four," I explained, the twins starting to cry again.

"The guys will be here momentarily. I promise, just please calm down," he told us, walking back towards the door to look for the guys.

The girls had continued to cry as hefty sheets of rain hit the window. I continued my failing attempts at calming the girls, a way of calming myself really. Jeff and I kept glancing at each other, communicating without actually talking. I'd keep asking where are they, and he'd keep replying they're on their way. Finally the sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the hall. The moment Gerard and Ray stepped into the library Melody and Autumn flew to them.

"What's wrong," Gerard asked us.

"There is something outside," Melody told him, slowing her tears.

"We thought we saw four objects flying around outside in the far distance," I told him.

Mikey pulled me up from the couch and into a hug. Burying my face into his chest I was able to let a few tears I had been fighting fall.

"How long ago?" Ray asked.

"Two maybe three hours ago," I told him, my voice muffled by Mikey's shirt.

"Jeff, deploy the anti air units as well as ground units stationed around the mansion," Gerard ordered.

"I think it's the Losco Setan," I whispered to Mikey.

"Olivia," Mikey whispered.

"I'm serious, I remember everything I've read about them and this is one of their forms of attacking," I told him, my voice starting to shake.

"But they can't fly," he tried to reassure me.

"They're winged beasts can," I said.

"I'll never let them hurt you, I promise," I whispered, kissing me.

"The five of us are leaving tomorrow. The Black Parade is marching out tomorrow morning," Gerard informed us.

"I'm coming with you," I said firmly.

"No, you are staying here where you'll be safe," Mikey told me.

"I've marched into battle with you before, nothing is different," I replied.

"I need you to stay here with Autumn and Melody," Gerard begged.

"They are big girls, they can handle themselves. You need me with you guys," I argued.

"She is right," Frank added.

"Shut-up Frank," Gerard quickly said.

"I've helped you against Picta, I can help you with whatever we'll be facing. I'm just as good as you are, if not better when it comes to strategy," I told Gerard.

"Mikey has the final say," Gerard replied.

Before Mikey could say anything I started out the door of the library.

"Where are you going?" Bob called after me.

"To prepare for tomorrow. I want to make sure I have everything I need," I answered.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble - <em> So, What did ya think? Oh the ideas i have for this story. It'll be a bit darker than the others and more action packed. I'm super excited for this story!

Anyways, i have an amazing idea for some other stories, so hopefully sometime this summer i'll write one of them :D


	2. Heaven Help Us

_Author's Note - _ Hey Everybody! Just a heads up, if you haven't read the first two, i highly recommend you go do it! Um, so this isn't as long as most chapters i write, but for story pacing, yes it is awesome. You know what? It's fun size! (Fun Ghoul Size!) (sorry, had to do the cheesy joke :P) Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Autumn and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Around six am I quietly slipped out of bed. Yawning, I silently padded towards the window and peered out through the curtains, watching the rain fall in sheets. The sound of rain masked the noise I had made running about the room. I picked up my bag, already packed and carried it across the room. A tear in the bottom had grown and the contents fell to the floor. Cursing silently, I rushed to the closet to find a new bag. The one I found was smaller, meaning I couldn't bring as much. Slowly, I fumbled through the dark carrying the journals from one side of the room to the other. I ended up sitting in the closet with the light on and the door shut so I wouldn't bother Mikey. So far I had eliminated about half of the journals I was going to take and stuffed them in the small bag. As I was thumbing quickly through one of the final journals, the door opened.<p>

"So this is where you are," Mikey smirked.

"I didn't want to wake you up," i replied.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, offering me his hand.

"The bag I was going to bring with me has a massive hole in it and the only other bag I could find on such short notice is smaller. I can't bring all of my journals that I want so I'm picking which ones I want," I explained as he helped pull me to my feet.

"About that. Olivia, I love you but I don't want you to come with us," Mikey pleaded.

"I love you too, but you guys need me out there. If you didn't then I'd stay here with Autumn and Melody," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Please, I don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"I won't get hurt. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself if something does happen," I replied

"Stay by me or Gerard at all times," he sighed.

"You got it," I smirked, kissing him.

We stood entangled in each other's arms and lips until the alarm clock had gone off.

"If you're coming with us then you should get dressed," he said starting to pull away.

"Then I better hurry, so don't distract me!" I laughed as I skipped past him.

I quickly got dressed in my military uniform, adding a pair of black leggings to my ensemble, a heavy, hooded wool coat and the necklace Mikey had given me months before. Throwing my selected journals into the small bag, I quickly followed Mikey out of our room. Leaving our room, I took off in a different direction than him.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, not letting go of my hand.

"I forgot a journal that I want to bring with me. It's in the library and I'll be right down," I promised him, getting him to let go of my hand.

I started off towards the library and once I was a good distance from Mikey I quickly changed my route and took off towards the hospital wing. Rushing in through the door slowed my pace and walked towards the doctor who I had secretly seen two days ago.

"Your highness," the doctor beamed.

"Doctor Williams," I replied with a smile.

"I have your test results back and I know what is wrong with you," He told me as I sat down.

"What is it?" I asked, growing concerned.

"In less than seven months you'll be a mother," He said, my mood changing from scared to surprised.

When I entered the room I sat my bag down by the door and joined the rest at the table.

* * *

><p>"Did you find it?" Mikey asked.<p>

"I sure did," I smiled.

"Wow," Melody said when she saw me.

"Damn, where can I get an outfit like that," Autumn added, making me laugh.

"So Mikey is fine with letting you come with us?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," Mikey laughed.

"How long will you be gone?" Melody asked.

"We'll be gone about two weeks," Ray answered.

"Do you think the rain will let up anytime soon?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, hopefully soon," Gerard said, glancing towards the window.

When breakfast was over we all walked out to the cars parked in the front. Stepping out into the falling rain I pulled the hood up on my coat and placed my bag in the car. Rushing back up the steps towards the others I tripped, the hood falling off my head.

"Olivia, don't make me regret having you come with us," Mikey laughed, holding out his hand towards me.

"Like you would regret anything that involved me," I smiled, grabbing his hand as he helped me up.

"I'm going to miss you!" Autumn cried as she hugged all of the guys.

"Be safe!" Melody wailed as she followed her sister in hugging the guys.

The two had saved me for last. The five guys had made the descent down to the car, staring at us through the windows once they got in.

"We're going to miss you so much!" Melody cried, hugging me.

"Please be safe Olivia!" Autumn exclaimed as she joined the two of us in our hug.

"I will, and I'll miss you two as well. Remember, just because we are away doesn't mean you can ease off on your studying," I laughed.

"Don't Worry," Autumn started.

"We won't," Melody finished.

"Good bye," I told them, hugging them one last time.

"Goodbye Olivia," the two said at the same time.

As I started walking down towards the car, a loud screech sounded off right above us. Four large winged creatures soared down and landed in between the car and me. The creatures looked like featherless birds, but had a reptile like head. Three sickly looking figures dismounted their beasts and stalked towards us. The creatures were pale and with darker greasy hair while their dark shabby clothes looked more like uniforms up close.

"Run!" I yelled towards Melody and Autumn as one of the figures grabbed me from behind.

I could hear yelling coming from the car as I was thrown on the back of one of the flying beasts. I tried to fight back but it was stronger than I was. I could hear screams coming from somewhere in front of me. Lifting my head up, I saw Autumn and Melody end up in the same fashion as myself. I started to scream, but was silenced when it elbowed me in the face. The figure who had grabbed me hissed as the sound of a bullet hit him. Immediately it dug its heels into the flying creature we were on and it took off. Wind whipped through my hair as it gained altitude.

* * *

><p>Mikey and Gerard were the first two to scramble out of the car once the creatures landed. The others clambered out as fast as they could. They started shooting at the creature still on its winged beast.<p>

"OLIVIA!" Mikey screamed as he tried to attack the creature.

The flying beast started biting at Mikey, forcing him to defend himself. The others started screaming as well but the sound of gun fire drowned out their voices. They stood in the rain and watched as the creatures disappeared in the rain.

"Let's go," Gerard said emotionless.

"Are we going after The Patient or the girls?" Frank asked, staring at hisfrined.

"If we go after the girls then we'll have given up on The Patient, but if we go after The Patient, then we can have The Patient help us," Bob worked out.

"The Patient," Ray said giving in.

"Fine, The Patient," Gerard agreed.

The five of the jumped into the car and raced through the city. They all sat in silence as the car sped through town and joining with the military caravan waiting at the city limits. The car stopped and Gerard left the vehicle. A few minutes later he returned and the procession of cars rapidly weaved their way through the country side.

"You okay Mikey?" Frank asked, breaking the silence.

"They took Olivia," Mikey said, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry man," Bob said, trying to comfort him.

"They took Olivia! The god damn Losco Setan took her!" he repeated, staring out the window.

"You're not the only one who lost someone Mikey. Autumn and Melody were taken too!" Ray told him.

"I know! Those things aren't even supposed to exist anymore! What if they hurt her or turn her into one of them!" Mikey yelled furiously.

"Mikey, I love you little brother, but you need to fucking pull yourself together. The women that we love have been taken by sick, sadistic, vampiric creatures. We need to be fucking smart about this. If we aren't and we screw up somewhere, then there is a chance we'll lose them. So calm down," Gerard said to Mikey.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble -<em> Muahahahahaha! So, anyways Super fun writing this chapter and I know i'm going to have fun writing the rest of this story. So i have my email account i use for this account hooked up to my Nook (e-reader) and whenever i get an email it pops up with a little email icon. I love seeing it pop up there :D. Also i sometimes write parts of chapters on my nook named The TARDIS. anyways . . . yup.


	3. Disenchanted

_Author's Note - _Woo! Hey Everybody! Just a heads up, if you haven't read the first two, i highly recommend you go do it! Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Autumn and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was in a dark room, lying on a dirty stone floor. Coughing, I tried to stand up but fell back down. My head was throbbing and I felt lightheaded and dizzy. I crawled along the floor, trying to feel for a wall to determine the size of the room.<p>

"Autumn? Melody?" I asked, feeling a body along the wall.

I tried shaking them, but nothing. Whoever it was was still unconscious. I made a mental note to return to them and continued along the wall. It wasn't that big of a room maybe about seven feet by six feet. I tried again to stand, this time having the wall to lean upon for support. This time I had managed to get on my feet leaning against the wall for support. I walked the perimeter of the room again, feeling the wall to learn where the door was. Even though I felt like passing out, my mind was working over time, remembering everything I could that could help me escape. On my way back I found the door and inspected it as best as I could. It seemed heavy, old, made of wood and opened to the outside. Different scenarios played out on my mind, but I didn't have the tools for them to play out. I kept on along the wall and rediscovered my unconscious friend, unfortunately by tripping over her. Falling to the ground, I heard her moan in pain as she woke up. I sat up and brushed the dirt from my hands and felt puncture marks and dried blood on my wrist.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"It's Olivia. Are you Autumn or Melody?" I replied.

"Who? My name is Dorothy," she said as I crawled towards her.

"Well then I should properly introduce myself. I'm Princess Olivia Glenn of Arrakis, but living in The Black Parade," I told her.

"I am Princess Dorothy Tyler of Razkavia, but please call me Dorothy," she replied, sounding more confident.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I want to say maybe three or four days," she answered.

"Have been outside of this room yet?" I asked her again, trying to learn how the Losco Setan treats their prisoners.

"No, I haven't. What's with all of the questions?" Dorothy replied.

"I'm trying to come up with an escape plan. The more I know the better," I said.

"I don't even know where we are let alone who kidnapped us," she told me, frustration seeping from every word.

"Have you ever heard of the Losco Setan?" I inquired.

"That name sounds familiar," she answered.

"Well, the Losco Setan are a race of vampires. They supposedly all died out years ago, but I guess not," I started to explain.

"I thought they were just a story used to scare children! Do they really drink blood?" Dorothy interrupted me.

"Unfortunately they do. When they typically capture their _food_, they attack villages or traveling convoys and badly injure them. Have they hurt you?" I asked.

"Not really, just some scabs from where I believe they drank from me," she answered, sounding scared.

"Don't worry I'm here and I'll put up a fight if they try anything like that to either of us. Anyways, since you're not injured and of noble blood, then I assume they are holding us hostage or they need us for something," I finished.

"Olivia, I can call you that right? Well, how were you taken?" Dorothy timidly asked.

"Well, I was saying goodbye to Autumn and Melody, the princesses from Almia and I was on my way down to get in a car with The Leaders of The Black Parade and they came flying down between me and the guys. That's when they grabbed Autumn, Melody and myself," I answered starting to twist the ring on my left hand.

"I was outside having tea with my parents discussing my future. Basically who they had lined up for me to marry. They came down and grabbed me. My father barely had a chance to call the guards," she told me, sounding sad.

"You'll be home soon, I promise. And then you'll be off marrying the man of your dreams," I smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Except he's not the man of my dreams. He treats women like objects. He' a horrible pig of a man who I detest," she spat.

"Well um, we'll figure something out," I replied.

The door slowly creaked open, allowing a stream of light into the room. Four guards walked in with two sets of rope. They tied our wrists together behind pour backs and forced us out of the room. The bright light in the hallway temporarily blinded me as the creatures continued to push us through the damp hallway. I noticed I was still wearing my full uniform, but I was finally able to see what Dorothy looked like. She had soft features and short black hair. The dress she was wearing was a light blue sun dress with a flower print and a blue pair of low heels were on her feet. The creatures led us to a large throne room. Once we were towards the back of the room, the two of us were pushed to knees next to Autumn, Melody, and a pretty ginger girl.

"Well what do we have here?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see who had spoke but couldn't see them. When I tried to call out I was quickly silenced, being slapped by the nearest guard. A metallic taste entered my mouth, blood.

"Princess Olivia, you are now in my kingdom. I am the new ruler of the Losco Setan. I have helped them surge in strength and in numbers. I am one of them now. Don't worry, killing you five is not a part of the plan; but accidents do happen," the man said walking out of the shadows.

My jaw dropped when I saw him. I had always feared the Losco Setan as a child, but now the man who had tried to kill me before was the leader of them.

* * *

><p>The caravan of cars stopped ten miles from the mark. The five leaders had left their cars and started to inspect their instruments. A couple dozen handpicked citizens had joined the caravan, a necessity to show that they cared for their people. The heavy rain had become a light snow fall when they had climbed aboard the parade float that they would be traveling on to meet the patient. As Mikey, Frank, Bob and Ray tested their instruments, Gerard stalked off, searching for three key people.<p>

"Mother War," Gerard greeted somberly.

"General Way," the woman said elegantly.

"Are you prepared?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you. I have Fear and Regret by my side to help. These young women are the finest," Mother War answered, motioning to two women in identical black uniforms.

"We will be marching out momentarily, please take your places," Gerard informed them.

He returned to the float and looked ahead of him. Burnt forest surrounded him, his friends and his people. Ahead of him though was a white curtain, blocking off a tiny section of the road. He turned to his comrades. They all nodded, saying they were ready. Gerard turned to view the crowd behind the float. Black, white and red clothing had filled in behind them. Mother War stood beside it, with Fear and Regret by her side. When the parade started to move, music filled the air.

* * *

><p>The five of us had been fed upon and left to recover together in a dimly lit room. It was similar to the one I was in earlier. I was the second to regain consciousness, Melody the first. She was sitting up against the wall, eyes half open holding her sister's hand. I dragged myself over to where she was and pulled myself up, mirroring her position.<p>

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," she whispered.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Scared, light headed, worried. And you?" She asked.

"Scared, but for more reasons and tired," I answered.

"Really? What reasons?" She inquired.

"I'm pregnant," I said in a small voice, wishing for Autumn to wake up.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Does Mikey know?" She asked.

"I found out the morning we were taken. I didn't really have the opportunity to tell him, and he wouldn't have let me go," I answered.

The ginger girl started to stir. Our eyes changed from Autumn to her, but the topic hadn't changed.

"This changes everything! You have to be more careful," she lectured me.

"Because I can just tell the Losco Setan that I'm pregnant and they'll put me up in my own room with a comfy bed and fluffy pillows," I replied sarcastically.

"But maybe they won't feed off of you or hurt you," she responded.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are they?" The young woman asked.

"I am Princess Olivia of Arrakis and this is Princess Melody of Almia. I don't know where we are and the creatures are the Losco Setan," I explained.

"Oh. I'm Princess Zoey of Everon," she replied quietly.

"So they are kidnapping princesses, but why?" Melody wondered.

"Revenge, to get their hands on The Patient, or maybe because their new leader is an evil power hungry sociopath," I said to her.

"Who's The Patient?" She asked curiously.

* * *

><p>The Patient was sickly thin and pale. His eyes were encircled with dark rings while a hospital gown covered his thin frame. He curiously watched them approach, the music drawing him toward the crowd. He approached them cautiously, and then wandered to the side to watch. His gaze was drawn towards the man reaching towards him. Mother War had wandered off through the scorched earth, luring him to the side so that she could plead their case. The two had only studied each other, as if words were beneath them. As if he understood her muted cries for help, she wandered back to the float as he looked upon the wreckage.<p>

The Patient returned to parade of the dead and stared at the men. Mother War nodded to her assistants, Fear and Regret, and the two stood on either side of the lone man. Gerard took this as a sign and placed a medal around his neck, symbolizing that The Patient had joined The Black Parade. Gerard signaled for everyone to retreat. The float traveled in reverse while The Leaders of The Black Parade stood facing him, watching him grow smaller. When The Patient was out of sight, The Leaders stepped off the float.

"I have convinced him to side with us," Mother War told the men.

"So how is he going to help us?" Ray asked.

"We're going to find where the Losco Setan are, and then we will call them out. They must have a reason for taking them," Gerard answered.

"You must be careful for The Patient can be easily persuaded by any side. You must keep in good favor with him," She warned the men.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble - <em> I watched the music video for Welcome To The Black Parade four times for this to be just right. Ahahahahahahaha *feeling evil* Hmmmm . . . I wonder what i have in store for them Muahahahahaha (i'm actually still trying to figure that out :P)


	4. Blood

_Author's Note - _Woo! Hey Everybody! Just a heads up, if you haven't read the first two, i highly recommend you go do it! Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Autumn and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Tell them they can go," Gerard said.<p>

The five had been sitting in a tent surrounding themselves with maps, journals, and books. They had been scouring through books to find where the Losco Setan were once said to live. So far the two books they dissected would lead them in opposite directions.

"You don't think we might need them?" Ray asked.

"No, it's best they leave. When we encounter the bastards that took them, I don't want anyone else to get hurt," Gerard explained.

"I'll go," Frank offered, running a hand through his hair.

"Gerard, we should send scouts to explore the areas where they could be. They might find the correct location," Mikey suggested.

"I'll let you go take care of that," he replied, his eyes not moving from the map in my hands.

Mikey stared at his brother, knowing he was in the same pain as him. Mikey waited a few minutes then grabbed a map and left the tent. The tent was silent except for the sound of paper rustling. Almost ten minutes later Frank had returned to the tent.

"Mother War wants to speak with you," Frank informed Gerard.

"Did she say what she wanted?" He asked.

"No, she didn't say," he replied.

"Thank you," Gerard said.

Gerard swiftly left the tent and made straight for Mother War. Mother War was standing with Fear and Regret, surrounded by a handful of soldiers with white arm bands on their left arms.

"General Way," she greeted as he approached.

"Mother War, you wished to see me," he said.

"Yes, a word alone," she spoke, causing everyone around her to leave the two.

"Did you have a vision?" He asked when they were alone.

"Yes. You will be traveling to hell to rescue the princesses, all five," she started.

"Five? Who are the other two?" Gerard interrupted.

"I do not know. When traveling, take the parade float you brought with you. I saw it engulfed with flames. It must be, for that and the music will draw the demons from the mountains. You must hurry for they will not live more than a few days. Your brother's unborn child will not make it if you wait too long," Mother War warned him.

Gerard's eye went wide. He was frozen in shock, unable to move. Mother War turned away from him and joined her two assistants. From there the three entered a car. As it drove away Gerard started to move back towards the tent. Upon entering the tent his eyes searched for his younger brother.

"Mikey, can I talk to you outside?" He beckoned

"What is it?" Mikey asked as soon as the two were outside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gerard asked.

"Tell you what?" He said.

"Why didn't you tell me that Olivia is pregnant?" Gerard asked.

"What? Where did you hear this?" Mikey replied, shocked.

"From Mother War," his brother answered.

Mikey sunk to his knees, unable to speak. His mind was racing, his heart beating faster. Gerard was surprised by his brother's actions, unaware that he didn't know. Mikey rose to his feet.

"We're finding them tonight," he told Gerard, anger seeping in through his voice.

"Mikey," Gerard started.

"We are finding them tonight," Mikey repeated.

* * *

><p>The five of us had huddled together in one of the back corners. The temperature of the room was ice cold; actually every room was ice cold.<p>

"I wish I knew what time it was," Autumn said out loud.

"I wish we had sunlight," Zoey lamented, her teeth starting to chatter.

"We will soon. The guys will find us or we'll break out," I told them optimistically.

"How are we going to break out?" Melody asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something," I answered.

"I hope you think of something soon because I'm not feeling so well," Dorothy told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm really dizzy and light headed," she replied.

"They're taking too much blood from you," Zoey commented.

"I wish we knew why they took us," Melody stated.

The door opened sluggishly and one of the vampiric creatures appeared. It stood and stared at us, grinning. It walked in, followed by five others.

"What do you want with us?" Autumn yelled at them as they pulled us apart.

They didn't answer, but only laugh at us. Dorothy and I thrashed against our captors, but it did nothing but tire us. They bound our hands behind us and started to push us out of the room; myself last.

"Autumn!" Melody frantically yelled.

"Melody!" Her sister screamed.

I started to hyperventilate as the creature holding me placed a hand on my neck. Instead of sinking its teeth into my neck to feed, it pushed me out the door keeping its hand on my neck. My breathing started to even out as its hand moved towards my back, guiding me through the dimly lit stone walls. As I was shoved through the halls I surveyed every inch I could. I was hoping to find a way out, feel a draft or see sunlight streaming in from a hall. We were taken to a different room, one much smaller yet warmer. When I reached the door, it was closed in my face. I heard the girls inside screaming and banging on the door for me, but I was unable to do anything.

"Princess Olivia," a voice hissed behind me.

"Arthur," I spat, being turned to face him.

"No no, that's not what you will call me. You will call me either sir or your highness. Also, you will call my wife mam or your highness as well. I believe you've met her. Astrid darling, would you care to feed first?" He grinned, beckoning the woman over.

"How . . . what?" I stammered, confused and scared.

"You see, Arthur here heard about what happened to me and sent his soldiers to save me. They changed me. After I passed away and turned, I regained my mental capacity, no thanks to your dumbass friends. I immediately fell in love with him and I became his wife. Now it is your turn to suffer while Mikey is unable to do nothing. This dear, is called revenge," she said viciously.

My eyes grew wide with fear. My hopes of escaping this hell I was in were dashed. Astrid came towards me as I recoiled from her. She grinned as my wrists were untied and she reached for my arm. The creature standing behind me thrusted my arm forward towards her. Her teeth caressed my arm and pierced the skin. I screamed as she began to drain blood from my body. After a few minutes I could feel my body grow weaker and my head starting to spin. A wave of dizziness washed over me and stopped struggling. Astrid stepped back, wiping some blood from her mouth and laughed.

"And here I thought Princess Olivia was truly a strong person," she cackled.

"Put her in the room with the rest. Make sure the other four have been fed upon. They will have found us by tonight and I want these girls to be weak and unable to fight," Arthur instructed.

I was dragged into the room and curled up into a corner of the room. The other girls were starting to be taken out, one at a time. My world had turned black sometime after Melody and Dorothy were taken out.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we found them," one of the scouts said, rushing into their tent.<p>

"Where are they?" Gerard ordered.

"To the south of here. They seem to have taken refuge in a mountain castle," the soldier replied.

"Did they see you?" Mikey asked, the five men standing up and throwing their maps and books into different bags.

"No sir," he replied.

"Good. Prepare to move out," Gerard told him.

"Which song will we play to lure them out?" Frank asked as they rushed out of the tent.

"Famous Last Words," Gerard grinned as he approached the soldiers waiting by the trucks.

"Fuck yeah!" Bob exclaimed.

The group of men followed Gerard and stood behind him. Gerard cleared his voice, attempting to gain the attention of his troops. He was successful, but only a few men looked forward. Ray ended Frank ended up using one of his whistle commands to snap them to attention.

"Men, I want to thank you for standing out on the field of battle for us. The real fight starts tonight. Our enemy is the Losco Setan. It has been the belief that they had died out, but that is not true. Tonight we will venture into hell to rescue the princesses!" Gerard announced.

The men cheered in response. The Leaders of The Black Parade strode over to their car as the soldiers climbed in several trucks. The caravan of vehicles sped of past the setting sun towards the south.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble - <em> I think i see the light at the end of the tunnel. Another two or three chapters and i think the story of The Black Parade will have been told. Maybe ;)

I have a few stories that i'm starting to work on some other stories that I want to start devoting my time to. Also I've started to update my Killjoy story more. Awesome ideas are floating around inside my mind!


	5. Famous Last Words

_Author's Note - _quick update! yes! I had an idea for how to write this, this morning and went at it. Just a heads up, if you haven't read the first two, i highly recommend you go do it! Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Autumn and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A hand was on my face and my head was in someone's lap. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids were far too heavy.<p>

"Mikey?' I whispered.

"No, it's just me, Melody," she answered.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to remember everything.

"Your body hasn't had enough time in between them feeding on you to recover. The four of us have agreed that they aren't going to feed from you anymore, you could lose your kid," she smiled.

"I completely forgot I was pregnant," I replied, barely opening my eyes.

"Don't push yourself to do anything right now. You need to rest," She instructed.

"I feel more alive," I smiled.

"You better. Mikey would go crazy if something happened to you are the little kid," she laughed.

"He would. How is everyone else?" I said, trying to lift my head.

"We are a bit better off than you luckily," she smiled.

The door opened with a start and I lifted my head to see what was going on. Vampires came in and grabbed each one of us. They filed out of the room, one by one with me in the front.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark and the stars were nowhere to be scene. Wind gently swept through the desert as The Leaders of The Black Parade were poised and ready with their instruments in hand. Soldiers surrounded them, guns at the ready. Two hundred yards away, hordes of the pale vampires stood at the ready.<p>

_Now I know  
>That I can't make you stay<br>But where's your heart?  
>But where's your heart?<br>But where's your..._

The armies stared each other down. They tempted each other by throwing insults. When the float was lit on fire, signaling the troops to attack.

_And I know  
>There's nothing I can say<br>To change that part  
>To change that part<br>To change...  
><em>

The first lines broke against each other. Bodies on both sides started to fall. Claws tore through flesh, ripping out arteries and organs. The Losco Setan were fighting for survival.

_So many  
>Bright lights, they cast a shadow<br>But can I speak?  
>Well is it hard understanding<br>I'm incomplete  
>A life that's so demanding<br>I get so weak  
>A love that's so demanding<br>I can't speak_

Bullets ripped through the rubbery flesh of their targets. The battlefield had changed from dark brown desert to a blood stained oasis.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home<em>

Giant winged beasts swooped down to collect their prey, the Losco Setan controlling them. The creatures carried off the soldiers or dropped them hundreds of feet onto the battle ground.

_Can you see  
>My eyes are shining bright<br>'Cause I'm out here  
>On the other side<br>Of a jet black hotel mirror  
>And I'm so weak<br>Is it hard understanding  
>I'm incomplete<br>A love that's so demanding  
>I get weak<br>_

Some of the vampire creatures couldn't ignore the blood around them and would feed off of the human bodies around them. Soldiers from The Black Parade used this to their advantage. While the creatures were distracted, bullets and rifle butts collided with their sickly pale bodies.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home<em>

Even though both sides were falling, neither lost determination. Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Frank, and Bob raged on while their soldiers fought as hard as they could

_These bright lights have always blinded me  
>These bright lights have always blinded me<br>I say_

The soldiers of The Black Parade were starting to falter. Their human bodies were wearing out, becoming weak while their opponents stronger bodies held fast.

_I see you lying next to me  
>With words I thought I'd never speak<br>Awake and unafraid  
>Asleep or dead<br>_

One of the flying beasts fell to the sky, taking out a group of vampires. The Patient stood off to the side, lowering his arm and nodding towards Gerard. This sudden event changed the war.

_(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
>(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak<br>(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
>(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead<em>

It came down to the tipping point in battle for a side to take control. In every battle, in every war, the victor in the tipping point would take control and defeat their opponent

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
>With words I thought I'd never speak<br>Awake and unafraid  
>Asleep or dead<br>_  
>Bodies began to fall much faster now. The Black Parade had become vicious, taking no prisoners. When the last vampire fell, cheers spread through the survivors.<p>

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>(Or dead)  
>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven<br>Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
>(Or dead)<br>I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>(Or dead)  
>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven<br>Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
>(Or dead)<br>I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>(Or dead)  
>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven<br>Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Arthur and Astrid walked through the sea of fallen bodies. There were five guards half dragging half escorting five semi conscious people.

"General Gerard Way," Arthur greeted loudly.

"Arthur," he replied viciously.

"I believe you gentlemen know my wife, Astrid," he beamed.

Their eyes went wide as the young woman stepped forward. She grinned as she wrapped herself around Arthur's arm. Gerard and associates stepped forward, leaving the remains of the float behind them.

I fought to stay conscious. Blackness was threatening to consume me. I had managed to open my eyes, fully aware of the situation. All around me were still, lifeless bodies of the Losco Setan and of The Black Parade. Seeing the uniforms of The Black Parade gave me hope that the man I love was here. I mustered up all the strength I could so that my feet could move on their own. My eyes were finally fully open and searching each body on the ground to make sure it wasn't someone whom I love. Our formation changed when we reached an open area, fire distant in the background. I was in the middle, the others on either side of me. Lifting my eyes from the ground, I saw them in front of me, seven familiar bodies.

"The five of them are dying, it seems," Arthur sneered as he noticed our approach.

"What did you do to them?" Gerard yelled.

"We are hungry creatures," he answered.

"And Olivia did taste so sweet. I see now why he loves her so," Astrid added with a laugh.

Mikey attempted to move forward but Gerard held his arm forward, blocking the younger sibling. Arthur and Astrid laughed at his movement and motioned for the creatures holding us to bring us forward.

"As I was saying, we are hungry creatures," Arthur repeated as the creatures brought their mouths to our necks.

In one swift movement, Mikey pulled a pistol from his boot and shot the creature holding me in the head. The four creatures stopped and stared at their fallen comrade and decided against feeding. As I was using the creature holding me for support, I fell momentarily after it had. I tried to stand up, but was quickly losing strength. My body was pulled up by Arthur's hand grasping my arm tightly.

"If you even try anything at all, I will shoot you then Astrid," Mikey threatened.

"You do that I will break her neck," Arthur replied.

Mikey held up his hands and dropped the gun he was holding. Gerard took this opportunity to pull the gun he had hiding on his waist and shoot Arthur in the head while Ray mirrored his actions, but with Astrid. The two dropped to the ground with a thud, once again, my body following suit. The four remaining creatures started to flee, but were taken out by Gerard and Ray. Once my body hit the ground I felt myself being pulled up, this time by Mikey. He held me in his arms as I started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I promised you that I'd never let them hurt you, and they did. I'm sorry," he said, stroking my hair.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, still crying.

"I know," he replied.

"How? I only found out the morning of. I wanted to tell you but I was taken," I said in disbelief as I pulled away to look at him.

"Mother War; she knows everything," he replied.

He pulled me close to him and pressed his lips to mine. We stayed like this until we heard someone clearing their throat behind us. We turned to face them and saw Melody and Gerard, and Autumn and Ray staring at us. Gerard motioned towards Frank and Bob, grinning like a mad man. Bob was comforting Dorothy while Frank was holding a crying Zoey.

"Let's get you home and to a doctor," Mikey smiled, kissing me again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble - <em>This isn't the end! So don't worry. i had so much fun writing this chapter! Oh and last chapter the line 'rescue the princesses' is from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. It also might be from bogus Journey too, not sure. Fun fact: The title of this story came from the working title of the song 'Welcome To the Black Parade', and from there it originated as a title of an episode of The twilight Zone 'The Four of Us are Dying'.

I think the next chapter might be the end of this story. The Life and Times of The Black Parade will still continue on, but others must be told first.


	6. The End

_Author's Note - _i wanted to put it up earlier, but my math took more time than i expected. this jumps around a bit, but yeah. Just a heads up, if you haven't read the first two, i highly recommend you go do it! Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Autumn and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I awoke in my bed, safely in Mikey's arms. I smiled and snuggled in closer to him. His arms tightened around me, making me feel more secure, even in our own bed. Closing my eyes, I tried to fall back asleep, but was unsuccessful. Instead I just laid in bed, enjoying being this close to Mikey and not having someone trying to kill us.<p>

"You awake?" he whispered.

"Yes. How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"A while," Mikey replied with a laugh.

"Is there any way we can stay like this forever?" I asked him.

"Well, there is always Mental Comatose Reality, but I'd rather not," Mikey uneasily reminded me.

"I'd prefer to live in the now," I laughed.

"I'm thinking that if it's a boy we name him Alexander, and if it's a girl, Alexandra," he suggested, catching me off guard.

"I hadn't even been thinking of names! Maybe we should wait a while and think of some more names," I laughed.

"Fine, be that way," he replied, feigning hurt.

"Mikey," I pleaded, kissing him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I whispered as our lips met.

* * *

><p>A day or so after our return, Gerard had surprised us all one morning. When he came down to breakfast we expected his usual white hair, but instead he had changed it to black. This was the start of the transitions that had started to happen . The Princesses Zoey and Dorothy had been convinced to come live with us. By convinced, I mean they fell madly in love with Bob and Frank. It was cute. For the past month the couples had been off on their own, relaxing and spending time together. The mansion was in a frenzy, again. Their arrival though is not the frenzy I was talking about. The frenzy I was talking about was Mikey and my's wedding. Rooms were being made up for guests and flowers were being arranged on every empty table. To tell the truth, it was a little sickening. Autumn and Melody had taken over planning my wedding. The only thing I had a really say in was my wedding dress, which I would receive today.<p>

Mikey and I separated after breakfast and he went off to do something science while the girls kidnapped me. Melody and autumn had started to wear black dresses now. The two seemed to fit in more than ever. They dragged me to my old room where the seamstress was waiting with my dress. It was laying on my bed waiting for me try on one last time. The dress was an ivory lace ball gown. The many layers of the tulle skirt had been cut down a bit over the past week; wearing the dress I was now able to sit. After I had gotten into the dress I stared at myself in the mirror, I felt like something was missing.

"I think I know what would make this look perfect," I started.

"I think it's perfect as it is," Dorothy smiled.

"If we add a black satin sash around my waist," I finished.

"Oh, that would be gorgeous!" Melody chimed in.

The seamstress rushed over to a basket she had in the room and quickly worked away. Ten minutes later she appeared at my side. She smiled while she tied the sash around my waist in a bow. The other girls tried on their brides made dresses while I stood off to the side and twisted around, making my skirt swish. My friends were gossiping away, helping each other into their black strapless dresses while I had become a child playing with my swishy dress. I heard laughing and looked towards the sound. The four of them had been watching me act like a six year old in her Christmas dress.

"Having fun?" Zoey laughed.

"Don't be jealous!" I grinned.

The day dragged on with Melody and Autumn dragging me around the mansion, showing me how the backyard would be set up. The two decided that our wedding would be in the garden and the reception in the banquet room. I was given a walkthrough of my wedding, Melody standing in for Mikey. When the time for dinner came I swiftly left the chaos. Entering the dining room I was surprised with something, or someone from the guys.

"Little Olivia!" My brother replied!

"Nicky!" I laughed!

"So from what I heard, you are eating for two?" he smirked.

"Yes, what you heard was true. We're hoping to find out who the father is soon," I joked.

Unfortunately, he believed me.

"What! I'm going to kill all of them!" he said, growing angry.

"Nick! Calm done! It's a joke! It's Mikey's!" I said, trying to hold him back.

He stared at me, studying me.

"If it's not," he started.

"It is," I finished.

"I missed you," he replied, pulling me into a hug.

"I've missed you too," I said to him.

"So tell me, what happened to Arthur?" Gerard asked, sitting down on one of the couches in the sitting room.

"Well, about two months after being imprisoned in Arrakis, he suffered a heart attack in the middle of the night. The doctors tried to help him, but unfortunately he didn't make it. The doctors pronounced him dead; I saw it with my own eyes. We left him in the morgue overnight and in the morning he was gone. We didn't know what happened to his body, but no one really liked the guy so no one really cared to find him. And now I completely regret that after what I heard what happened to my sister and the others. I'm truly sorry," he explained.

"You believed him dead; it's not your fault. We would have searched for him, but just so that we could burn the asshole's body," Ray replied.

"So did you really find The Patient?" Nick inquired.

"Yeah, we did," Gerard answered.

"What was he like?" My brother asked.

"The Patient is mysterious. He agreed to help us in battle and then kinda disappeared. The next time we saw him he showed up when we weren't doing so well and brought down one of their winged creatures to the ground, taking out as many of them as possible. It was pretty amazing," Frank answered.

"But how did he bring it down?" My brother wondered.

"We have no clue. He has some mysterious powers that no one knows or understands," Bob added.

By this time i was curled up against Mikey, fast asleep. I had tried to say awake as long as i could, but my need for sleep was just to great. Mikey held me close as he continued to talk with the rest of the guys.

"So how bad was she when you guys rescued her?" Nick inquired.

"She was in pretty bad shape. There was a bruise on her face and she had lost a lot of blood; more than the others. I was so worried about her," Mikey answered, stroking my hair.

"I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you guys," Nick stuttered.

"She would be perfectly healthy and out of harm's way," Mikey said.

"But not as happy as she is now," Gerard smiled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week flew by. During that time royal families from other countries had arrived for the wedding. As each day passed, the mansion became more occupied and my nerves worsened. Don't get me wrong, I love Mikey, I just don't do well in front of large groups. Finally, the night before the wedding arrived and Melody and Autumn dragged me through the run through one final time. My nerves had reached the tipping point when I saw how many chairs were set-up outside.<p>

"Where are you going?" Melody asked as I tried to go back to my and Mikey's room.

"Bed. It's getting late and I'm tired," I explained.

"Nope! You are going to sleep in your old room tonight!" Melody replied.

"Tradition!" Autumn added gleefully.

"I hate you guys," I grumbled.

"No you don't," Autumn started.

"You love us," Melody finished.

I laughed as we walked back towards my old room. Numerous times I had tried to give them the slip, but unfortunately they caught me every time. The two practically locked me into the room once I got in. I changed into my nightgown, and the feeling of nostalgia washed over me. I remembered the day I first moved into the room, the strange feeling of being in a foreign room. I looked into the almost bare closet remembering when I originally unpacked all of my bright colored dresses and then when I threw them all into my trunks and replaced them with my black ones. The memory of waking up, almost nine months and not remembering who I was or who anyone else was.

"What was the dream world?" I said to myself, trying to remember.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the memories that I had forgotten. I was in an airport, there was Jeff. Ray was there and Frank, they both looked the same. Gerard had bright red hair and part of Mikey's hair was blonde. I laughed, thinking of what a sight they would be if they were to look like that now. The clock in the room struck eleven, telling me I should be asleep. Climbing into bed I yawned, and quickly fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"GET UP!" I heard someone yell, shaking me.<p>

"What?" I slurred.

"Olivia! You're getting married in two hours! Get up woman!" A different voice yelled.

"Okay, okay I'm up," I said, starting to get up.

"We brought you breakfast. Eat then shower. We'll be back in a half hour," the first voiced instructed.

I stared at my breakfast for a minute wondering what I was doing in my old room when it hit me, I'm getting married. I am getting married! My stomach started twisting into knots at the thought of being in front of all those people. I ate as much of the breakfast as my stomach allowed and jumped into the shower. Just as I was wrapping a towel around myself I heard the door to my room open.

"We're back!" A voice yelled.

"Good morning," I smiled, stepping out of the bathroom.

"We've got about an hour to get you ready!" Dorothy smiled as she wandered into the closet and pulled out my wedding dress.

Autumn, Melody, Dorothy, and Zoey were already in their bridesmaid dresses when they came in. the next hour was spent with the four of them fussing over which hairstyle I looked best in and how exactly my make-up should be done. With my dress and matching heels on, they escorted me through the mansion. As we waited by the entrance to the garden my brother joined me.

"Hi Nick," I smiled.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said in awe as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Are you ready?" He asked as the music started up.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," I laughed, looping my arm through his.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble - <em>Well, that's it! Maybe someday there might be another story or two told about the infamous Leaders of The Black Parade.

Oh hey, what's this? A new story that's just been posted? yeah, you should check it out :D


End file.
